The Haughty one
by wraithorigins
Summary: A one-shot ficlet set about Wraith worshippers after the Hive ship lands in Chapter 25, Wraith: Journey of Origins. Some parts tie in with thd other chapters 16 onwards. Oc: Miriya and her former Commander from the battlecruiser, Dinah the Wraith worshipper. Other backup OCs.


_Stargate and its created galaxies/aliens/characters are owned by MGM. OCs are mine. The story has no commercial value and it does not derive any profit._

* * *

The Hive ship was a bustle of life. The worshippers scurried along with their chores. There was a new group of Wraiths joining the Hive. Dinah, one of the worshippers, was dressed in her finery. Her reddish hair bun held up with an elegant hairpiece. Her flowing blue silk gown emphasized her curves. She was one of the few who had gained favor. She was a lure for the Wraiths' preys. Hence she was allowed to maintain a certain appearance an exemption from chores which might affect that appearance.

A worshipper in a brown ragged dress bumped into her in haste. The contents of her container spilt onto Dinah's dress. Dinah was outraged and gave the worshipper a hard slap across the face. The worshipper fell and murmured her apologies as her rough hands quickly gathered what was left.

"Watch where you are going." Dinah said coldly. The other worshippers just threw glances at each other. No one liked Dinah. She was extremely haughty. They gave her a nickname, Queen Dinah, for she acted like she was above them. No one could do anything about her. The other favored ones were not as_ disliked_ as Dinah. Dinah was the only one who laid hands on the worshippers she viewed as _lower_ in status. Unworthy creatures was her term for them. Towards the favored ones, her behavior changed. After all, they are her_ own _kind.

Her dress swept the hallways gracefully. She wanted to see who the new group of Wraiths were. Most male wraiths ignored her but a certain Wraith scientist took a certain interest in her as a personal bed warmer. Human bodies radiated a comfortable warmth which meant that his body did not need to regulate heat. However, he did not touch her in any meaningful way. Her job was to share the bed. She was disappointed in her hopes that he will give her the same attention as the men of her kind. However she did not mind it as he looked rather handsome. The only issue was when she tried to touch him for some affection, he started growling and told her to lay still. Occasionally he will throw her some trinklet from other worlds to adorn herself. Perhaps he _likes_ her. The Queen tolerated the_ bed sharing_ activities as long as they both did what they were told and when they were told.

She saw a group coming for a tour. Unfamiliar faces of the newcomers as she stood aside to let them pass. Then she saw a human woman in black Wraith uniform talking to one of the new Wraith Commanders. She looked at him. He was very tall and handsome. His face had a thin dark swirling tattoo across his left cheek towards his forehead. His hair pulled back neatly and his beard was braided in two. The other Wraiths in his group appeared to be led by him. His attention turned towards her. And he _winked_. At her. The woman looked at her coldly. She surmised that she must be his _personal_ worshipper as her eyes caught a glimpse of a beautiful necklace, shaped like two Iratus, with a red gemstone on her neck. Disturbingly, the woman had a finger armor on her hand. Probably trying _too hard _to be in favor with a Wraith.

Dinah quickly walked away as she blushed. The Wraith Commander was better looking than her scientist. His personal worshipper would not be a competition for her. _Unadorned_. _Plain_. The woman was pretty with big doe eyes and luscious lashes with a neat bun of curls but had no _make up _to emphasize her features. He commanded a sense of power and presence. Her cheeks grew redder as she accidentally kicked a bucket of another worshipper cleaning the floor. The water spilt everywhere. She yelled at the poor girl and walked away.

Her mind kept creating visions of the handsome Wraith Commander. Things she could do to satisfy him in his personal quarters. Much preferable to the boring Wraith scientist. Her wildest and darkest dreams might come true. She started planning how to usurp the position from the Wraith Commander's worshipper. The group would be here for a few days before they enter space. She licked her lips. _Not for long my dear, I will push you out of the way for him. _She stepped into her Wraith scientist's quarters. He was not back yet. And she prepared herself for another night of bed warming. He would _growl_ if his bed did not warmed to his liking. Tomorrow will be a new day with a new plan.

* * *

She looked at the Wraith Commander as the human prey walked away from them._**The human prey seems to wish to mate with you. **_She was correct_._

_**We could do a threesome before take off. I will enjoy watching you feed on her while she pleads . The accusing look of ultimate betrayal in their eyes is always enjoyable when they realise they are no more than food. We have a few Moon rises to toy with her. **_His predatory eyes danced with glee_**.**_

_**Very well. The look she gave me. She thinks that I am mated with you. **_She pausedat the very odd thought of the _prey_.

_**She can think what she likes. The Queen does not care if we proceed with caution. **_Make _food_ think that he wants to mate with it. He always savored that callousness.

_**Excellent. Then it shall be done. For our amusement. **_Her smile filled with the thoughts of _feeding_.

_**I rather mate with you over her**_. He teased deliberately with a dangerous glint.

_**Escaping food was what you called me. I recalled that you bargaining cocooned prey to feed on me. And what about ejecting those who mate with food out of the airlock alive. **_She laughed.

He _winked_. It was going to be a _fun_ time.

* * *

Loud murmurs of gossips were flowing in the Worshippers' hall. _The woman in the new group of Wraiths was not a worshipper but in fact could be a Wraith that looked human. No wonder they never saw her in their area eating since she arrived._

A terrified worshipper saw her feed on Dinah. Dinah's remains were found by the first light of dawn. The rest were huddling around her, encouraging her to detail what she saw in the fields while comforting her at the same time.

"She just sucked the life out of heeeer. The other Wraith was just waaaatchiing in sileeence." The terrified worshipper stammered.

"Are you sure? He could be the one feeding on her!"

"No no. I saaaw riggght. She fed on Dinah! Oneee moment, Dinaaah young and pretty , next old , then drieeeed up like the husks we have to clear." She cried fearfully.

"Tell us more. It cannot be, child."

"Sheee justtt place the side of her handddd towardddsss Dinahhhh, then Dinaahhh looked like she was being forced to kneel before herrr." The worshipper swallowed and continued.

"Ssshe then stroke Dinah's cheeks and whispered somethinggg. Then she put her right hand on Dinah's chest...and Dinaah aged very slowly" The worshipper buried her face in the apron.

"Dinah was screaming...uh..oh my _life_...so loud...uh.." The worshipper sobbed.

"Wait. If she fed on Dinah, she would have known you are around". Another chipped in.

"Both knewwww. The Wraithhhh Commanderrr draggged me out of the bushes and made me watch" She whimpered.

"How did you escape?"

She shook her head and cried bitterly. Then she calmed herself down as much as she could.

"The woman said to me. Humans need to know their place. Showing arrogance to a Wraith Commander is a death sentence. Especially with her rank. They should not assume that favor means protection. She wanted me alive to let all of you know." She said quietly as tears flowed down continuously.

They nodded in silence. _No real loss._ Dinah was always disliked by all._ Queen Dinah_. She was the haughty one. Too haughty for her own good.


End file.
